Unthinkable
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: They had come so far, survived for so long. But now they were faced with the unthinkable. Rated M in case, Remadora, Hinny, Romione mentions.


**_Another movie-based idea haha_**

* * *

He leaned against the door frame, watching her lean over Teddy's crib. They were dirty and bruised from the battle, but they were alive. And it was over, Voldemort was dead. He walked forward, hugging her from behind, resting his face on her shoulder.

"We should rest, Andromeda will come yell at us if we don't." Remus said quietly. Tonks nodded.

She turned to face Remus, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "We'll be okay, right?"

Remus nodded. "I think so."

* * *

 _ **1 Year Later**_

"We need to continue this investigation, grab the files from Dawlish." Tonks said as they walked through the Auror department. Her footsteps slowed and Harry turned to face her. "We need- Harry, we'll need-" She frowned, staring at the floor as she stopped walking.

"Tonks, are you okay?" Harry asked, taking a step back towards her.

"I'm fine, Harry-" She stumbled slightly before collapsing. Harry lunged forward, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

"Tonks?" Harry asked, laying her flat on the ground.

"Williamson! Get to a fireplace, tell them we're bringing the Head Auror in!" A voice yelled over Harry's shoulder. Dawlish appeared on the other side of Tonks, kneeling. "Help me get her up, to a fireplace-"

Tonks slowly began to stir, and Dawlish froze, his hand on her arm. "Auror Lupin?" Dawlish asked. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared at him. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes met Dawlish's, panic filling her eyes. She raised a shaky hand, reaching for her throat.

"Are you alright?" Dawlish repeated. Williamson appeared at Dawlish's shoulder, followed by Ron and Neville. Other Aurors were slowly appearing, heading for the scene in the middle of the department.

Tonks was mouthing something, her breathing in short gasps. "I can't breathe-" She finally managed, tears filling her eyes. "Help- me-" Suddenly she was trembling, her eyes rolling back and Harry suddenly realised how familiar this scene seemed. Ron looked just as horrified, his eyes meeting Harry's.

"Dawlish, we need to get her to St Mungo's-"

"We can't move her like this." Dawlish said, pulling a handkerchief from his robes and wiping the small trickle of blood from her mouth. "Do not move an injured Auror unless it is absolutely necessary, we can get a Healer here-"

"Then get a Healer here!" Harry said, reaching for Tonks' shoulders. "Tonks, try to focus-"

Her eyes had fluttered closed and Harry felt panic when she stopped moving, her chest no longer moving in a desperate attempt to breathe. Williamson had disappeared again, shoving through the gathered Aurors.

"Ron, Neville, go find Remus." Dawlish commanded, and they disappeared immediately. "Harry, back up, I'm using the Percutious Curse-"

Harry backed up slightly as Dawlish pressed his wand tip to her chest. "Percutio!" Dawlish said, pulling his wand away as soon as the tip flashed. A burn appeared on the skin near her collarbone but Dawlish looked relieved when her foot moved. "Tonks?" Dawlish asked, leaning over her again. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and met Dawlish's. "I- what happened?" She asked quietly.

"I'd say you were poisoned." Harry said, surprised at how quiet his voice was. "I think Williamson went to get a Healer, we're going to take you to St Mungo's, Neville and Ron went to find Remus."

"Come on, we'll get you to the Floo Network." Dawlish said, pulling her arm around his shoulder. Harry grabbed her other arm and they dragged her towards the fireplace in the Head Auror's office just in time for Williamson and two Healers to appear. Within a few seconds, the fire had flared again and they were gone. Dawlish, Harry and Williamson stood silently for a minute.

Dawlish moved first, heading for the desk. "Did she eat today?" He asked Harry. "Drink tea? Anything?"

"Not here, we got here just before she collapsed. She was just briefing me." Harry said. "It would have been at home- and we'll have to check their house."

"Williamson, head over there. If you meet Ron and Neville there, one of them can take Remus to St Mungo's, and the other can help you search their kitchen- if it's in their home, we need to find it. Remus might _just_ be getting home, and Andromeda and Teddy will be there- if there's something in that house, any of them could be next."

* * *

 ** _So I'm a sucker for post-DH where they live. But not happily live. So enjoy!_**


End file.
